Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/League Of Doom - Ep 3/24 - Sou Do Mal
Helou everypony/muffin/brony/pegasister, tudo bom? Rsrsrs Primeiro quero pedir desculpas, por não ter feito o episodio que "tocava" de minha review pessoal do episodio "Viva Las Pegasus". Esta semana foi particularmente confusa, e devido a que esse tipo de blogs vao ser algo extensos, somado a ter que preparar os episodios de PBS e LOD, não tive tempo de fazer essa entrada no blog. Mas prometo que a proxima estará em dia (tentarei :/). Bem, tambem dizer que ainda não postei o reset do Episodio 1 de PBS porque, apesar de ja ter ele pronto, ainda tenho que revisar um par de detalhes que vão ser clave do resto da serie e praticamente e como se estivesse preparando uma nova intro da propia serie, mas entenderam quando suba o Ep, rsrs. Também quero dizer que a melodía deste episodio de LOD tinha pensado usala como tema principal da serie (Da mesma forma que PBS tem o de "Fora Dos Limites" ou Sin's On You tinha e terá o de "Excuse Me, The Sin's On You"), porém ainda não tenho certeza se LOD terá ou não uma melodia de intro e outra de ending como nas outras series devido a ésta ser do começo ao fim musical, mas como vi que o "ambiente" que recreava encaixava bem com o marco onde se encontra a serie atualmente, decidi criar este episodio em base a ela, e tambem para tirar aquela ideia que tinha sobre a frase "Du... Du Mal... Du mal sou" XD. Não é que não goste, mas pessoalmente prefiro esta versão. Espero que gostem ^^ Indice dos episodios anteriores. ---- (O alarme vermelho de repente se ativou na sociedade, e todo mundo corria de um lado para outro em desespero. Naquela praça a Liga preparava uma especie de show diferente, enquanto alguns os olhavam aterrorizados pelos seus recentes atos. Em todos os canais de informação so se falava dos integrantes da Liga, mas o que queriam saber era quem eram aquelas 11 que os lideravam). . Astra: Eu zou, ponei futurizta Rebecca: e eu sou uma grifo fashionista Jenny: eu sou uma dragoa brigenta Mandy: e eu sou uma doutora sangrenta Todas: Nem do bem, nem neutral, eu sou legal... Sou do mal! Sai da frente estou passando, nao me enche ou dou na sua cara, eu sou meu tudo voce é meu nada, sou um trem a millao que vai fora dos trilhos! . (As forças de segurança da sociedade apareceram para impedilas mas nada conseguiam, e os poucos que chegavam acabavam se unindo a improvisada festa) . Kelly: Nao ha, silencio ao meu lado Nikki: Nao ha, lentidao ao meu passo Sakura: Nao sou uma simples nerd Maya: Sou uma kiancinha, e to muito ba-va! .'' Todas: 'Nem do bem, nem neutral, eu sou legal... Sou do mal!' 'Sai da frente' 'estou passando,' 'nao me enche' 'ou dou na sua cara,' 'eu sou meu tudo' 'voce é meu nada,' 'sou um trem a millao' 'que vai fora dos trilhos!' . (A musica fazia os guardas dançarem perante o preocupado olhar do resto) . '''Duskyla' com os olhos superabertos: Sombras, planos, muffins, pulsos . Lana com olhar sedutor: Makes, meias, vestidos, botas .'' '''Zkarlet' sorrindo: Tudo, aquilo, que, deseja. Corra e pegue tudo aquilo que voce agora deseja. Todas: Corram e peguem tudo aquilo que voces agora desejam! (Alguns seguindo a musica entraram nas lojas e sairam com muffins) Corram e peguem tudo aquilo que voces agora desejam! (Outros foram nas lojas e sairam com um monte de roupas e botas) . Duskyla e Lana com voz lirica: Sejam livres... . Zkarlet: Sou algo a mais, alem do normal, algo melhor, e bem pior! Nem do bem, nem neutral, eu sou legal... Sou do mal! Todas: Sai da frente estou passando, nao me enche ou dou na sua cara, eu sou meu tudo voce é meu nada, sou um trem a millao que vai fora dos trilhos! . (Os membros da sociedade empolgados pelo mensagem da Liga começaram um enorme disturbio, alguns poucos não afetados e presos nas velhas costumes sairam correndo para um castelo. Aqueles que ficaram aos poucos iam se juntando a Liga e formaram uma nova divisão dentro dela, mas os 10 grupos que tinham as Doomzyz como líderes so começaram novos preparativos apos isso) Categoria:Entradas em blogues